


don't.

by semisemi (rxtrogression)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, angst..?, honestly idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: Oikawa plasters his signature smile on his face, the one Iwaizumi can see through only too well. “And how’s the wife, Iwa-chan?”





	don't.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody hit me with a shovel i was supposed to have been studying math oof

“Oikawa Tooru,” Iwaizumi grumbles his acknowledgement. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he nurses his beer with a detached interest.

 

The brunet next to him leans on the bar counter with an elbow, cupped hand propping up his perfect head. “Iwaizumi Hajime, brash as ever,” he drawls. “Pleasure seeing you around these parts again.”

 

The stoic man merely hums in response.

 

“Miss me?” Oikawa sits up, resting his forearm on the cool surface as he regards the dark beauty before him.

 

It’s been a while. A long while. Iwaizumi skipped town a few years back in pursuit of his dreams. Whether or not he achieved them, Oikawa has yet to find out in person. Judging by the man’s tailored suit and previous sightings, though, he thinks he’s got a good guess.

 

“Miss _you_? You made my life a living hell.” Iwaizumi turns his head slightly to glare at Oikawa. “Still do.”

 

With a coy smile, the brunet leans forward, close as he dares. “Did I? I seem to remember you enjoying life with me.” It’s a thinly veiled provocation.

 

“That was before I got married, Oikawa.”

 

And, oh, the nail in the coffin.

 

Oikawa plasters his signature smile on his face, the one Iwaizumi can see through only too well. “And how’s the wife, Iwa-chan?”

 

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes, swivelling to fully face his old flame, beer forgotten on the counter. “We’re not here to discuss her.”

 

Almost relieved, Oikawa drops the smile, countenance suddenly frightening and reminiscent of the setter people once knew.

 

“… And don’t call me that. We’re not friends. Anymore, anyways.” He pauses, gauging the brunet’s cold expression. “You need to stop, Oikawa.”

 

“Stop?”

 

“Stalking me and my family. Stop scaring my wife, stop scaring my kid. We’re _done_ , you understand?”

 

Oikawa says nothing, only levelling his gaze. Iwaizumi sighs, sliding a few notes under the half-finished beer.

 

“I’ll call the cops next time,” he says as he stands up, throwing his coat over his arm.

 

The brunet’s head whips up, incredulous. “The _cops_? Come now, there’s no need to go that far—“

 

“—Good. Stay away from my family, Oikawa.”

 

Iwaizumi pushes open the door, pausing before he ducks out.

 

“Have a nice life.”

 

Oikawa watches grimly as the dark figure recedes from his line of sight.

 

-

 

_Baby sometimes I feel so naive_

_Thinking you would come back to me_

_Say I fucked up, I'd have to agree_

_But second chances I do believe in._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at/with me on [tumblr](http://rxtrogression.tumblr.com/) lol


End file.
